Shadow in the Grove
by Chibieska
Summary: Boredom, spider webs, patched plushies and quest with bad payments. Just another normal day in the life of Ren and Tlachtga [RENxTLACHTGA] -Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millenium Girl


Etrian Odyssey belongs to Atlus

Title: Shadow in the Grove

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains yuri / shoujo-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ren walked through the labyrinth. She was alert, as she used to be. Not that it was really necessary, she knew the environment very well.

She defeated some monsters along the way until she found a nest of spiders, hidden in the shadows of the trees. They were not very dangerous monsters, and she could easily defeat them with her sword, but she had to be wary of the webs.

She still regretted to go into Valerie's conversation and accepted the stupid mission that someone had left on the Golden Deer mural. She could say it was for the money, but the truth is that she was quite bored. Things were very quiet in Etria and doing that mission would serve to kill time.

The sword buzzed over the spiders, slicing them like butter. The queen tried to defend the nest and used venomous attacks, the ronin skillfully veered, but a few spatters hit the kimono, leaving a dark mark. Ren finished the queen with a quick and precise stroke.

She got a lot more web than she needed, and Valerie seemed quite impressed with the ronin's agility. The pay was much smaller than warrior expected and that answer why that specific mission had been getting dust on the mural.

=8=

"What was this?" Tlachtga asked, staring at the ronin in front of her, the dark mark on the kimono in evidence. They were in the redhead's room, sitting at the corner table.

"Nothing," she leaned elbow on the table.

"Seems something to me." Hexer took a needle from the sewing kit and began to repair the plush ear.

"Valerie asked me for help with something in labyrinth," she explained, and she saw curiosity cross Tlachtga's infantile expression.

"You went on a mission without me?" She protested.

"No... Well, I went to labyrinth to get some webs and spider queen attacked me. In the end, the reward was a trifle," she added in a serious tone.

"Do you need money?"

"The question is not this, a job done must be paid properly."

"And the spider queen should not be a challenge for you." The redhead nudged the dark mark on kimono.

"The problem is not money or the difficulty of challenge," Ren said seriously. "If anyone proposes to ask for a mission, he must take into account the sacrifice of those who will fulfill it and pay accordingly."

"Actually, it was I who ordered the service," girl said indifferently as she sewed the rabbit.

"Sorry?"

"We were so busy taking care of Lost Shinjuku that I did not have time to collect webs, but I expected some aspiring hero to do this, not you. But I thank you." Ren stared at her friend, sincere thanks despite indifferent expression.

"Why do you need so much web?" Ronin asked curiously.

Hexer swung the newly sewn rabbit. There were so many repairs that could barely identify the animal.

"They are tougher than normal lines" Ren just nodded and Tlachtga did the same "Did you think the reward was too little?" She asked returning to the topic.

"Well…"

"Maybe I can reward you better, not financially, of course, my financial situation..."

"You know you'd have money if you did not buy all trinkets you see" and her eyes ran over the shelves of the room, full of plush toys. Tlachtga was an accumulator, even if she said otherwise.

"So, what do you tell me?" Hexer ignored ronin's comment.

"Nothing to prepare food like the last time." Ren rolled her eyes, remembering her friend's lousy skills. The look was disheartening, but the taste was much worse.

"I had something else in mind…" She leaned across the table and kissed Ren. A shy but warm kiss.

The two looked each other, that strange complicity that united them, despite all differences. The ronin smiled and joined lips again, Tlachtga gave one of her rare smiles into the kiss, this was a fair payment.

* * *

N/T: [1] title is reference to quest where player defeat spiders.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
